


Hitaka5Ever's Mikylux Drabble Collection

by Hitaka5Ever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mikylux - Freeform, Multi, Porn, hitaka, kytaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles with the ships Mikylux, Hitaka, Kytaka, and Kylux involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Hitaka (Hux/Mitaka)

Lieutenant Mitaka remembered the first time he confessed to his superior officer General Hux about his stupid boy crush on him. It had been a rough week and many of the First Order were in their quarters getting drunk off booze or passing out from exhaustion. Some were at the bar, talking away to the bartender or their companions. All alone and in the corner of the counter was where Mitaka was sitting. He was absentmindedly turning his glass around with the tips of his fingers, looking red in the face and around the ears. He kept hiccuping every so often. Being as scrawny as he was, Mitaka was a lightweight. After only two glasses of alcohol, he would get tipsy and red all over. If he took a third, his sentences would be slurred and his hiccups relentless. He never went beyond face-shit drunk, because he _really_ hated vomiting, so three glasses of a medium-strength drink was all he ever needed on nights such as these.

Mitaka moved the glass around a few more times before he stopped, his eyelids falling. Resting his arms on the counter, one on top of the other, he lowered his head, placing his forehead on his forearm. After a deep breath, he let it out in a sigh, trying to figure out why he was still here. He was so tired from tailing General Hux around all day that he should’ve gone straight to bed instead. Mitaka supposed it was habit to come here since he was there almost every Friday.

Mitaka was just dozing off when he felt a presence beside him sit down. Someone’s leg brushed against his own, but he didn’t bother looking at who it belonged to. His body suddenly tensed up when he heard an all too familiar voice speak to him.

“Good evening, Lieutenant.”

Turning his head while keeping it on his arms, Mitaka looked to his right and saw Hux staring down at him with a blank face. An awkward smile appeared on Mitaka’s face. “Oh, evening, General Huxsome.”

“Excuse me?”

Smile quickly vanishing, Mitaka suddenly turned super red. Had he really said that?! He shot up, talking frantically as he tried to apologize. “S-Sorry sir, that was just a slip up, I didn’t mean to call you that, you’re not handsome at all, I just-! Shit, _no_! That’s not what I meant either, you’re very good looking, don’t get me wrong, I just…I-I just-!” Mitaka stopped, blinking, and then confusion crossed his face. “What are we talking about, sir?”

“How handsome you find me, Lieutenant,” Hux answered like it was no big deal. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth for a split second at the mortified look on Mitaka’s face. “You know, Lieutenant, alcohol makes people spout the truth when they were too afraid to say it out loud before. For example, you secretly find me physically attractive.”

Mitaka’s mouth fell open, as if the very possibility was the biggest piece of malarkey he had ever heard. “I-I-!”

Reaching for Mitaka’s nearly empty glass, Hux picked it up, swirled the drink around a few times, and then finished it off in one gulp. Mitaka caught a glimpse of his Adam’s apple move up and down, making him blush a little more. Why was he acting like a shy school girl in front of Hux, of all people?! Lifting the glass, Hux shook it a bit at the bartender closest to their spot.

“Marty, I will take a bourbon over here.”

“Coming right up, General!”

Setting the glass down and shoving it a few inches away, Hux returned his attention to Mitaka as he waited. “So, Mitaka, are there any other secrets you would like to confess to me while you’re buzzed?” Mitaka felt his heart flutter at Hux calling him by his last name only. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with the right words to say that wouldn’t get him killed. Closing his mouth a final time, he swallowed hard and shook his head. “Are you sure? Because I think you have far more secrets to tell than you’re letting on. And if those secrets have to do with me, then you must confess them to me. I mean, how else are we to establish a better relationship if we keep secrets from each other, hm?”

Mitaka looked about ready to run away screaming, but instead he asked, “R-Relationship, sir?”

“As General and Lieutenant,” Hux added.

“Oh.” Hux waited. His drink arrived as Mitaka tried to collect his thoughts and figure out if he could let his secrets about General Hux out of the bag or not. There was a long pause, which was interrupted by Mitaka hiccuping. “You really wanna do this here? Now?”

“It would be as good a time as any, Mitaka.”

There went that flutter in his stomach again. Swallowing, Mitaka thought about what all he wanted to reveal to his General, rather than blurt it out and embarrass himself more. He didn’t know what would happen after, but he figured he was buzzed enough that he would forget all about it in the morning…

So that was the night Mitaka and Hux formed a… _unique bond_ , so to speak. It was stupid to call it a dating relationship because Mitaka knew Hux was far too busy for romantics, but it was a relationship nonetheless. Of course, Mitaka never thought it would go so far, and yet…

“Ah, ah, hah…! G-General…ah General…!”

Mitaka was on his bed, laying on his chest and part of his stomach, panting and moaning loudly with his eyes closed. His head faced the right and was on two stacked pillows, and he dug his fingers into the sheets and mattress. Hot air ejected into the room as his sweet spot was touched over and over. Behind him and holding onto his hips firmly to keep Mitaka on his knees with his ass in the air, General Hux was thrusting fast and hard into him. He was completely composed, breathing heavily but faintly (like a whisper on the wind) while staring at Mitaka’s heaving and quivering back. Gripping his hips tighter, Hux leaned over Mitaka’s body and yanked him back to meet his next thrust.

“AH FUCK!”

Mitaka let out more of these loud moans every time Hux pierced his sweet spot so deliciously. He almost couldn’t take it, the thick cock felt so amazing.

Mitaka’s mind began to wander as he remembered the first time the two shared an intimate moment together. It was actually embarrassing for the Lieutenant because it was such a risky move at the time. He was going to Hux’s office to give him some files for review, not knowing what would conspire there a minute or two later. After the files were given and Hux dismissed him without even looking at him, Mitaka had stayed a moment longer, almost disappointed at the lack of proper attention. It didn’t help that he had confessed to Hux all of those secrets just nights before, and the General hadn’t looked at him since. He knew it was a reckless move (what if Hux had forgotten all about Friday night or was just toying with him because he was buzzed?) but Mitaka was desperate for Hux’s attention. So, blushing like mad, Mitaka had moved around the left side of the desk, grabbed the arm rests of the rolling chair with both hands, and then shoved it back before forcing his body in between Hux and the desk.

Ignoring whatever expression was on Hux’s face at this bold move, Mitaka dropped to his knees, pushed the man’s legs apart, and then quickly took his penis from his pants. He didn’t know how well he could suck dick, or if he could even do it at all, but he was so eager for praises from Hux that he did whatever came most natural to him. Needless to say, Mitaka was surprisingly a pro at it. He remembered one rough, gloved hand gripping his short hair tight, while the other held the nape of his neck, pulling his head closer to Hux’s crotch; remembered the thick cock head touching the back of his throat; and the moans of ecstasy, he definitely remembered those. Mitaka had been so surprised by Hux’s reaction at cock sucking that he nearly choked on the length. Having realized this, Hux had yanked his head back to let him breathe. Mitaka was panting deeply to get some oxygen back to his lungs and saw the lewd look on his General’s face. Wanting to finish what he started once he was ready again, Mitaka took the length into his mouth once more and continued.

Ever since that day, Mitaka found every excuse he could to give Hux pleasure, just wanting to see that look on his face again. But tonight, fucking the Lieutenant’s tight ass for the third time since the secrets came out, Hux was composed and quiet. It was as if the General wanted to hear Mitaka and Mitaka alone. The moans and repeating of his title was proof of that.

Hux was nearing his climax now. Mitaka always knew when he was close because he faltered, his thrusts slowing down but getting harder. That’s when it felt the greatest, just the strong piercing to his sweet spot.

“Ah, aah, ah General! My General! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

With a loud grunting, Hux came, ejaculating deep inside of Mitaka. He held his final thrust in all the way, easing off only when the last drop was gone. Mitaka’s body had tightened upon the rushing release. His last moan then turned into a long groan of satisfaction as he was filled. He could feel the thick, milky semen shift inside of him as Hux began to pull out slowly, almost teasingly. Mitaka relaxed his body, trying to move off his knees. Hux allowed him to collapse after his cock was removed and hanging limp and sticky with some cum in between his legs. Mitaka felt a hand on the base of his back, which moved down to the curve of his spine.

“Roll over,” said a quiet, serene voice that made Mitaka think of a cloud drifting through the sky on a warm, spring day.

Confused because Hux had never demanded such a thing of him before, Mitaka rolled over the best he could, staring up at the man. He blinked at the expression staring at him.

“G-General?”

Grabbing his left leg, Hux helped him roll the rest of the way onto his back, spread both apart, and then lowered his body in between them. He then bent Mitaka’s legs at the knee to lift them, then pulled him closer. Mitaka was panting softly as he continued to stare up at Hux, trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was near impossible to read the man when he was this composed.

Immediately, Mitaka felt the softened member push inside once more, shoving the cum back in deeply. This was a first for them, and Mitaka didn’t know how to react. He suddenly threw his head back and cried out as Hux thrust in hard and yanked him forward to meet it. The speed increased slightly, then stayed that way as the man began to fuck his Lieutenant again.

Mitaka was panting and moaning again, his hands gripping the sheets and then releasing them over and over again with each pull back. One thing he realized was that Hux’s cock didn’t swell as much. The other thing he noticed was how much gentler the man was being. Mitaka didn’t know what any of this meant. He expected Hux to be relentless as he fucked his ass like all the times before, but tonight was different. This time, he was holding back. Mitaka didn’t complain though. In fact, the longer Hux kept the same pace and force, he felt the same amazing feeling fill him up inside. Mitaka didn’t understand why this was, but he forced it out of his mind to keep concentrating on the sensations instead.

A few minutes later, Hux slowed and then came to a stop. Mitaka unclenched his hands once more, feeling cold air hit his palms and in between his fingers. He hardly felt Hux pull out again, cum spilling out of the Lieutenant’s hole. It was a good thing this was Mitaka’s bed because he figured Hux wouldn’t be happy to have his sheets soiled. Hux moved to the right and rolled over to lay on his back next to Mitaka. When he remained silent, the Lieutenant’s eyes cast down in disappointment. He didn’t know why he expected anything less after they were done fucking. Hux staying was different though. Normally he would use Mitaka’s shower and leave with all of his clothes on. Mitaka usually fell asleep after the room was dead quiet except for his ticking clock.

After laying there silently for a while, Mitaka rolled over on his side, his back to Hux. He curled his legs up towards his body, wrapping his arms loosely around them. He then took a deep breath through his nose to try to relax and possibly sleep.

Minutes passed and everything was as still and quiet as ever. Mitaka’s eyes were lightly closed and he thought back to what happened tonight. A small smile appeared on his face at the memory.

“Mitaka.”

Uncurling himself and turning halfway over, Mitaka blinked slightly wide eyes at Hux. “Yes, General?”

Hux’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Mitaka. “When we’re off-duty, Mitaka, you can call me Hux.”

Mitaka blinked. “Oh, o-okay…” There was an awkward pause. “So…what did you want to-?”

“Do you really want to keep doing this with me, Mitaka?” Hux interrupted, his voice emotionless.

Mitaka looked at him confused. “Do what, Hux?”

Mitaka seriously felt like he said a dirty word by calling Hux by his name.

“All of this; be more than a General and his Lieutenant?”

“I-” To be honest, that notion never even crossed Mitaka’s mind. Looking up at the ceiling, he hummed in thought. “I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it before…” There was a pause before Mitaka turned his attention to Hux again. “Do you?”

“My answer doesn’t matter.”

Mitaka smiled sheepishly. “Except it does matter. I enjoy your company on a personal level, but if you don’t enjoy mine, then say so. Just…lay me down easy.”

Hux looked off to the side. “It does not matter to me, so long as you are…”

Hux’s voice went quiet at the end, where Mitaka didn’t hear it.

“As long as I’m what, Hux?” The General remained silent and inattentive. Scowling weakly from not being answered, Mitaka rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and placing his head on his hand to get a better look at Hux’s turned away face. “Hux, remember that time you found me beaten and bloody in a deserted area of Starkiller Base after my former fellow rookies bullied me verbally and physically? Do you remember what you did for me after you found out who the perpetrators were?” Hux didn’t reply. “Because I do. You punished them by throwing them out into deep space to die a slow, agonizing death. Then weeks later you made me Lieutenant. Because of your kindness towards a low ranking brat like me, I rose up through the ranks faster than most of the First Order. I have stood by your side ever since and I have felt nothing but admiration for you. That admiration turned into a stupid crush and now this. You ask me if I want to keep doing this with you, and this is my answer.”

Reaching over for Hux’s face and gently turning it towards him, Mitaka leaned in while closing his eyes, pressing his soft lips to his mouth. Hux didn’t kiss back, but he reached over and gently pushed some stray hairs back from Mitaka’s face. The Lieutenant pulled away after a few seconds, but he stayed near Hux’s lips and opened his eyes.

“I love you, Hux,” he whispered breathlessly. “I think I always have…” When nothing else was said, Mitaka lowered his hand, turned his head away, and then rolled over onto his side, snuggling up with his pillows. He then closed his eyes again, inhaling deeply. “I really enjoyed having sex with you tonight, Hux. I hope we do it again soon.”

Mitaka didn’t say anything after that. Hux continued to stare at him, not knowing what to do or say for once. He wanted to since Mitaka deserved to have some kind of answer to how much further their relationship would go, but he was speechless.

_I love you, Hux. I think I always have…_

Hux cast his eyes down. He wished he knew what love felt like, but no one had ever treated him that way, not even as a child. He had been shown no love from his parents because that was nothing but weakness in their eyes. He wasn’t even allowed to call them “mom” or “dad”. It was either their first names or “ma’am” and “sir” only. But here was Mitaka, who was strong in many of his own ways, confessing that he didn’t have just a crush, but was in love. Mitaka was in love with a cold hard ass General of the First Order. Hux didn’t know how to feel about that.

Mitaka waited patiently for something more to happen. He had a strong feeling that Hux was just contemplating everything right now. It was almost common knowledge that Hux had such cold-hearted parents growing up, so Mitaka figured he simply didn’t know what love was. So he could wait for Hux to find out on his own, even if it took a lifetime.

Mitaka’s eyes snapped open when he felt gentle fingers on his face. He rolled his upper body over a few degrees as the fingers turned his face and was immediately met with Hux’s hard lips on his softer ones. Mitaka’s eyes widened at the firm kiss, stunned that Hux figured it out so quickly. When the man kissed him again, he decided to kiss back, feeling butterflies flutter around in his belly. They were kissing; Mitaka was kissing Hux, and Hux was kissing back! Mitaka felt relieved!

After kissing a few times, Hux instigated a final, soft one before pulling back and staring blankly at Mitaka. The Lieutenant stared back, wondering if Hux would say anything.

“…I do not know what love is,” Hux said softly, his breath brushing Mitaka’s lips, “but you do. And that is good enough for me…” There was a pause before Hux added, “Just knowing you love me makes my life worth living.” Placing his hand on the side of Mitaka’s head, Hux reached up to plant a long kiss on his cool forehead. When he was done, he tousled Mitaka’s hair with his hand before laying back down, grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed, and pulling it over both of them. Once they were comfortable, Hux reached over, searching for Mitaka’s hand. Smiling, Mitaka grabbed the wandering fingers, pulled them close, and then slid their hands together. They both closed their eyes and relaxed to sleep. “Thank you, Mitaka.”

“I love you too, Hux.”

Turning his face to face him, Hux and Mitaka drifted dreamlessly off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring for the both of them.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: None (but can be seen as Hitaka if you want, hence why its here)
> 
> I am a sucker for Pokemon crossovers and I ended up falling for Star Wars TFA/Pokemon, so here we are lol. I was originally gonna see about posting any Star Wars TFA/Pokemon crossover stuff as its own thing, but since this can be seen as Hitaka, I figured I'd post it here. I wrote this a few weeks ago and I've made headcanons and Pokemon teams for each of the main Star Wars TFA characters last month and recently
> 
> Stars Hux's Persian named Millicent and Mitaka's Eevee (they become friends in this)
> 
> You can view the First Order Characters' Pokemon Teams and my headcanons here: http://hitaka5ever.tumblr.com/post/142678498302/

Eevee announced Mitaka’s presence as they entered Hux’s office by saying “Eevee, Eve!” at the room. On the floor where a hearth rug lay, Millicent, Hux’s Persian, yawned loudly, showing off her teeth. Mitaka glanced warily at her, remembering the last time he met her (nearly lost his arm from a Scratch attack).

“You wished to see me, sir?” Mitaka asked.

“Yes, I have an errand I need you to run for me on planet Netuk,” Hux said, not looking up from his datapad. “You will take five soldiers to accompany you.”

“Yes sir.”

During this exchange, Eevee had noticed Millicent, had freed himself from Mitaka’s arms, and jumped down to greet her. They began to talk, just as their trainers were doing.

“Eevee, Eevee, Eve!”

“Perrrrrrrrsian, Pers…”

“Eve? Eve Eve!” As Millicent yawned again, Eevee hopped up to get a closer look at her sharp teeth. “Ee-?” Millicent closed her mouth before quickly licking Eevee’s face. Eevee shook himself after, then ran around in circles happily. “Eevee, Eevee Eve!”

“Persian, Per…”

Mitaka glanced back at the two Pokemon, smiling faintly at their first interaction. “I think Eevee has chosen a new friend,” he said when Hux paused. “I think Millicent likes him just as much.”

Hux gave Millicent a glowering look. “She likes everyone except me.”

“Oh, she just knows you’re such a hard ass, if I may say so, sir,” Mitaka said with a smile.

Hux looked at him blankly. “It is a good thing I like you so much, Lieutenant Mitaka, otherwise I would make you clean the entire exterior of the Finalizer. TWICE.”

“Heh, yes sir.”

“Now you have your assignment, get going. And take your Eevee with you. I don’t have the time to take care of him for you…”

“Yes sir, we will not let you or the Order down.” Mitaka turned, seeing his Eevee climbing on top of Millicent, who was laying down, back to being lazy again. “Okay, buddy, time to go. Say good-bye to Millie.”

Eevee jumped down, landing at the back of Millicent’s head. He rubbed his head against hers for a few seconds.

“Eevee Eve!”

Millicent yawned in response before rolling over and gently booping Eevee on the head with her massive paw. Eevee then ran around her, jumping up at Mitaka, who held his arms up for him.

“Good boy, Eve.” Mitaka headed for the door. “I will report back in a few days, sir.”

Mitaka left, Eevee talking all the way. Hux stared long after the door had closed before looking at Millicent and scowling.

“When will I finally be equal in your eyes, hm?” Millicent didn’t reply. Instead she kneaded the rug with her front paws. Shaking his head, Hux returned to his datapad. “Spoiled kit…”

“Perrrrrsian…!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Hitaka
> 
> Guest starring: ??? (Read to find out!)
> 
> PS: This is a more elaborate version of this chat post I wrote on Tumblr a week ago: http://hitaka5ever.tumblr.com/post/143016989492/ I'm so happy it's almost to 100 notes :D

It was a Friday night and the bar was open and full of First Order members and officers. Most of the booths and tables were full and the bar was half empty. At the corner, closest to the entrance and exit, sat General Hux with a Scotch in front of him. He ignored the door opening and closing, as well as when whoever entered sat down next to him, two chairs down.

"...'Ey, Lieutenant Mitaka, ya want the usual?"

"No, not tonight, Earl. Tonic water is all I need."

"Comin' right up!"

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka set some coins on the counter for Earl while he waited. When he heard Hux lift his glass off the counter, he glanced at him. "Evening, General." Earl set a tall, clear glass of tonic water by his hand and dragged the coins to him to place in his till. "What a long day, huh?"

Hux didn't look at Mitaka as he said, "Yes, it was."

Mitaka blinked curiously at him. Was the man alright? "Is everything alright, sir?" Hux just made a grunt sound before taking a swig of his drink. Blinking a few times in thought, Mitaka grabbed his glass and moved to the next stool. "I suppose it could be worse, sir..." There was a long silence between them. Hux was now on his datapad, apparently still needing to get some work done. Mitaka drank some of his tonic water for a while. It was actually very pleasant just sitting there with his General a stool over without conversation. Mitaka just wished he would take a break from the machinery in his hands to relax. Thinking of something suddenly, he turned in his stool to face Hux. "General, may I ask you something?" Hux waved his hand at him in response, not taking his eyes off the datapad. "If you could have one thing in the entire universe, not counting the First Order’s goals, what would it be?"

Hux stopped the next tap of his finger. "...I do not need anything else."

"Really? There isn’t one thing you have always wanted? Something you couldn’t have as a child?" Hux didn't answer. Mitaka smiled jokingly. "You _were_ a child once right?"

Hux shot Mitaka a glare. "Very funny, Lieutenant."

Mitaka smiled. "I thought so, sir." There was a pause again. "General, I am sure there's at least _something_ you want that you couldn't have. Humor me?"

Hux was silent momentarily, but then he sighed, thinking long and hard about the question. "Hmm... Well…I have always wanted a cat, Lieutenant. An orange tabby, specifically."

Mitaka smiled. "Oh, alright then. Good to know. Cats are definitely great animals. I had a pet once, but he...well he got out and-"

Hux side-eyed him. "And what is with this sudden interest in my childhood dreams, Lieutenant?"

Mitaka stopped his pet story short. "Oh, nothing sir. Just curious, is all..." Mitaka drank more of his tonic water. Hux went back to his datapad, not interested in speaking another word tonight. So they sat there for a long time without a word. When Mitaka was finished with his drink, he pushed it back and then stood up. "Well good night, General."

"Mh."

Smiling triumphantly, which was somewhat unbecoming of an officer, Mitaka left the bar to get a good night's sleep, scheming all the way.

* * *

A month after the encounter at the bar, Mitaka visited Hux in his office, where he was working away on important matters with his datapad. With his arms behind his back, the Lieutenant coughed to announce himself. "Excuse me? General Hux?"

Not taking his eyes off his datapad, Hux asked, "Yes Lieutenant, what is it?"

Mitaka smiled. "Sir, I have something for you. I mean, it is your birthday today, isn’t it?"

Hux looked up while tilting his datapad back at an angle. "Yes, but it would be against regulations to give your superior officer a gift without proper authorization."

"Well I thought perhaps you would make an exception, sir."

Hux snorted. "I suppose I could always punish you later…"

Mitaka grinned, like he was not just threatened by his superior officer. "That’s fine." Hux's eyes narrowed in suspicion at him as he moved his hands out from behind his back, holding out a nicely wrapped box. "Happy birthday, sir!"

Deciding to humor him, Hux set his datapad aside, took the box from Mitaka's outstretched hands, and then set it on the desk. A note saying “Do not shake!” was resting on top. Hux's eyes narrowed in weak anger. "Lieutenant, did you just hand me a _bomb_?"

Mitaka laughed at such a notion. "Haha, why would I–?!" Hux shot him a glare. "Oh you’re serious?"

"Yes."

Mitaka grinned sheepishly while taking a step back. "I a _ssure_ you, sir, it is _not_ a bomb. I promise! But you should probably open it fairly quickly regardless, sir."

Still very suspicious of Mitaka's uncharacteristic attitude, Hux began to open open the box despite himself. "You are acting very out of character today, Lieutenant. I sincerely hope you are not getting, sick… Oh

"Mew!"

Mitaka was absolutely glowing. "Happy birthday sir!"

In a slight bit of shock, Hux stood up, reached into the box, and then lifted a small kitten with orange and yellow striping all over its body. It mewed at Hux again as the man said, "Lieutenant, this is a little…unorthodox, but…"

"You don’t have to say it, sir," Mitaka said with a smile. Holding the kitten around its belly with both hands, Hux lifted it at face level, examining it closely and feeling and hearing it purring. "You deserve to have her, sir. By the way, I took the liberty in giving her the name Millicent. I hope it was alright to name her myself, but you can change–"

Hux shook his head as the kitten gently kneaded his gloved hands with her soft, front paws. "No, Lieutenant, the name is perfect."

A look of shyness appeared on Mitaka's face as he watched Hux adjust Millicent in his hands by curling her up into a loose ball. "It was my mother’s name, sir. Millie, for short…"

Hux looked up at Mitaka, smiling. Millicent was rubbing her head against his fingers and nibbling them. "Thank you, Dopheld."

Closing his eyes, Mitaka smiled happily. "Anything for my General, sir."

"Mew!"

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Kytaka (Kylo Ren/Mitaka; not shippy, unless you want it to be)
> 
> Note: This idea came about after I came up with a headcanon for Mitaka when I started writing my evil/possessed!Mitaka au, where he has a biological history of panic disorder on his mother's side (I also headcanon that Mitaka didn't have a father around before he was shipped off to the Academy, and that he comes from a very poor planet, hence why he joined the First Order) So without medication to maintain it, he has acute anxiety and goes into panic attacks, usually in high-stress situations (which is explained in the drabble) This will apply to Kylo Ren in a special way too, which will also be explained
> 
> Enjoy :)

_It’s too much, it’s just too much, it’s driving me_ _**crazy** _ _! I can’t_ _**breathe** _ _!_

It had only been two months since Starkiller had been destroyed and Kylo Ren had been hospitalized for his terrible injuries inflicted by that scavenger girl named Rey. The assumption was that he would make a speedy recovery with minimal scarring, including the terrible gash on his face, and that the First Order could try once again to destroy the Resistance and end the Republic’s reign. However, no one could account for the mental toll that would forever haunt the pet Knight of Supreme Leader Snoke.

There were plenty of options they could use that would be beneficial to anyone but Ren. He _refused_ to be put on medication for mental instabilities such as the ones he now suffered from. He was far too prideful, too _stubborn_ to accept such generous help. In fact, he would rather endure the haunting dreams and visions he suffered through almost on a daily basis than swallow down some damn pills. The Force alone should just be enough, and for Kylo Ren, only it would be his cure. And if the Force couldn’t do it, then he may as well just let the sickness consume and kill him.

On the first week of the third month, Kylo Ren had been attacked with panic of the mind at least twice a day. It was far worse whenever he closed his eyes, but he had to sleep. He had to get his strength back in time for the First Order’s new plan to come to fruition, but the pains he suffered through just wouldn’t give him a _break_. He tried to preoccupy himself with hologrid training nearly the entire day, but with the lack of sleep and proper protein intake, he was sloppy and looked as if all of his training had been for nothing. When the holograms would get the upper hand and fight him tooth and nail, those memories of the girl returned and he felt his long-since-healed wounds ache and sting again.

It didn’t take long for Kylo Ren to finally break for the day, and he collapsed to one knee, feeling his chest tighten, making it near impossible to breathe. A hologram charged at him once it realized he was incapacitated, but before it could inflict fake harm, the program came to an abrupt end and the holograms vanished. Up inside a balcony that housed the control room of the grid, an intercom came on and a male voice spoke to Ren.

“What is your kriffing problem this time?!”

Kylo Ren almost couldn’t hear it, but he got the gist of it and he forced himself to expel hard breaths in order to respond. “It’s too much, it’s just too much, it’s driving me _crazy_! I can’t _breathe_!”

“…You know _exactly_ what needs to be done, you simply refuse to _do it_!”

“K-Kriff off you insignificant _b-bug_!” Ren snapped.

“…That’s it, I’m done! If the Supreme Leader wants you to fix your damn self, then he will just have to appoint _somebody_ _else_ to help you!”

Before Kylo Ren could retort, the intercom was shut off and he heard someone pound their fist on the control panel. Gritting his teeth and snarling at himself, he hunched his body over forcefully while grabbing his luster black hair, which had to be cut back during his recovery, with his hands. It would take some time before the volume of it returned to what it once was, but that was the least of Ren’s problems.

“General, come _back here_!” There was no response. Getting angrier and more panicky now that he was all alone, Ren threw himself to the floor on his side like a wounded animal. Closing his eyes, he yelled out his frustration. “DAMM _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET_!”

Not thinking clearly in his enraged temper and feelings of dying, Ren started inflicting damage on himself, mostly using his hand to hit and pound on his head. It was very painful to do this due to his strength, but at least the pain reminded him that he was _alive_. As Ren began to punch his own lights out, the vast room’s door slid open and the weak echo of boots filled the room. He was able to stop himself in time in order to whip out his lightsaber, turn it on, and spin around on one foot and one knee, lashing out at whoever was coming. His eyes widened when he recognized the black-haired, male officer from the very first time he even heard of that blasted girl. As the tip of the lightsaber was about to slice into him, he came to a sudden halt, his dark brown eyes widening in fear. He took a stumbling step back when Ren growled in anger at him.

“What the _kriff_ , do you _want_?” he bit out.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka forced himself to stand at attention, his trembling hands overlapping behind his back. “Kylo Ren, sir, I-I was just… You see, I am General Hux’s personal assistant, and I…I-I couldn’t help but notice that you- Well sir, I know it’s not my place to-”

“Kriffing _spit it out_ you pathetic little _cockroach_!”

Mitaka cowered back again, but he still wanted to get his thoughts out, so he forced a determined look on his face and stepped forward, straightening out.

“I understand what you are going through, sir,” he said flatly.

“Oh really?”

Mitaka’s hands flinched behind him at the stern tone. “Yes.”

Kylo Ren eyed him momentarily before getting to his feet, gripping the hilt tight in one hand. Mitaka had to lift his gaze as he stepped close to him, towering over him like a dark storm cloud. The Lieutenant felt his heart racing in his chest and he feared Ren would hear it. But he forced himself to stand his ground, keeping up his stiffened military stance. There was a long moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Eventually, Ren’s hand tightened around the hilt of his lightsaber, fingering the switch to turn it on if necessary. Mitaka could hear his gloves rubbing against the steel handle as he did.

“Tell me, _worm_ , are you able to use the Force? Do you have to struggle between the light and the dark every second of every day? Have you made the hard decision to take the life of your parent in hopes that it will end that struggle? Or better yet, did you have to endure getting sliced in the kriffing face by going up against another Force user that should not be _better_ than me, but nearly killed me _anyway_?! And are you _still_ trying to recover from the aftermath of that kriffing _shit_ all these months _later_?!”

Mitaka swallowed hard, trying not to back down by keeping his eyes on Kylo Ren’s ever growing infuriated face. “N…No-”

Turning the lightsaber on, Ren raised both arms beside him and bent his knees in a rage stance, the invisible energy of the Force wafting off his body in dangerous wisps that rose in the air and gently ghosted over Mitaka’s face. “Then how in the ever galactic _hell_ could you _possibly_ under _stand_ what I am _GOING THROUGH_?!”

At the last second, Ren slashed diagonally with the red blade in front of Mitaka, making him flinch and close his eyes tightly out of reflex and fear. The lightsaber crackled and sparked loudly due to the cracked kyber crystal malfunctioning briefly. There was a few seconds pause once it died down, giving Mitaka the confidence he needed in order to re-open his eyes and look at the seething Kylo Ren. He returned to standing his ground again, determined to get out what he wanted to tell the Knight since he observed his test battle with General Hux before he blew up again.

“Yes, sir, you are right: I have not had the misfortune to do all of those things you have gone through and continue to go through on a daily basis, but I am _not_ talking about any of those things.”

Swiftly, Kylo Ren lifted the blade in front of Mitaka’s face, getting it very close to his nose and thin lined lips. “Then _what_ , pray tell, are you kriffing, _talking_ ,  _about_?” he hissed.

Mitaka’s hands began to tremble again, but he curled them into tight fists to stop it. Then his brow furrowed in the middle as he tried hard to squash his fears.

“I am referring to _panic attacks_ , sir.”

An unsettling, bitter silence fell between the two men. Ren stared down at him with narrowed, disbelieving eyes, his mouth open a bit. Mitaka continued to stare sternly at him, not wanting to back down no matter the consequences. He was determined to make Kylo Ren understand. After a few more seconds, the knight slowly lowered the lightsaber and hesitatingly turned it off. The loud hum sound that came from it died down, putting the room in silence once more. It wasn’t very noticeable, but Mitaka saw his shoulders drop a few centimeters. Ren then released a hard breath from his nose before taking half a foot back from the Lieutenant.

“ _You_ , have panic attacks?”

“Yes, and no,” Mitaka answered carefully. Ren’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly as the Lieutenant continued. “I have had acute anxiety and a terrible panic disorder for as long as I can remember, sir. Because of this, I was almost unable to join the First Order at all since it is a high-end, _stressful_ job. But because of my near perfect Academy grades and the generous endorsement from my physician, I was able to rise through the ranks the same as everybody else. It is far from easy for me to _not_ let my disabilities ruin my life while working under you and General Hux, but I am able to manage it just fine. And how am I able to do that, sir?” Kylo Ren didn’t answer. A slightly stern look appeared on Mitaka’s face. “Because I am not _afraid_ to take my daily, double dose of anti-anxiety medication, that’s how.”

Ren glared at the emphasized word. “I am not afraid-”

“With all due respect, sir, I just watched you have a full blown panic attack all because of a _hologram_. You _refuse_ to take something that would _help you_ sleep and train and regain your strength because you are _afraid_ of looking _weak._ Well I am sorry to inform you, Kylo Ren, sir, that by _not_ taking medication, you are revealing _exactly_ what you don’t want people to see. You would rather keep your damn _pride_ intact than get better.” Kylo Ren’s hands curled into tight fists. Feeling braver now, Mitaka took a step closer. “I was able to swallow my pride in order to stay here, sir, so _why_ can’t _you_?”

A dense air filled the room around the two men after Mitaka’s monologue. Kylo Ren blinked down at Mitaka, deep in thought. He wasn’t aware of it, but after nearly screaming at the Lieutenant and inadvertently having him distract the Knight, his panic attack was over. That tightness in his chest ebbed away and he could breathe again. And it was all thanks to this young Lieutenant of the First Order that he had nearly killed so long ago…

“You are a…very interesting man.”

A split second smile showed up on Mitaka’s face. “I have my moments, sir.”

Ren looked off to the side. “I have been given a hundred reasons as to why I should use medication to help me, but none of them were as convincing as yours.”

Mitaka perked up a bit. “Does this mean you’re going to take the medication?”

Looking back at him, Kylo Ren replied, “Yes. But I…cannot do it alone.” He shifted his weight to one side while rubbing the back of his head. “Would you…do it with me?”

Mitaka blinked. “Sir, are you asking for my help?”

Ren lowered his hand. “Yes, Lieutenant, I am.”

Mitaka smiled. “Yes sir, I would be happy to.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Ren’s mouth. “Thank you.” Mitaka nodded. Sighing, Ren stepped to the left of him to stand beside him. “I am ready.”

“Yes sir.”

With the Lieutenant in tow, Kylo Ren left the hologrid and walked through the Finalizer with an air of authority about him as he headed for the hospital wing. By the time they barely began, Ren noticed that Mitaka walked behind him with a few paces between them, rather than right by his side, like Ren had done with General Hux before. The Knight didn’t like it.

“Lieutenant-”

“Yes, sir?”

“-Walk next to me.”

Mitaka blinked in confusion. “Erm, I do not wish to overstep anymore times than I already have, sir.”

Ren looked back ahead. “Sometimes, Lieutenant, overstepping authority is absolutely necessary…” Mitaka still didn’t change his pace. “Come walk beside me, please.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Mitaka’s eyes widened. When he saw Ren getting further away, he jolted and then walked briskly after him to catch up. Nervous, he came up to his right side, checked the length of his strides in order to mimic and not fall forward or behind, and was walking with Kylo Ren like they were equals. A sense of gratitude and apprehension filled him at the same time.

“May…I ask _why_ you want me up here?”

Ren glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “I cannot very well talk to you properly if you’re walking behind me, don’t you think?”

Mitaka looked up at him sheepishly. “I-I guess so.”

Ren frowned. “You tail the General all the time. Does he _make you_ walk behind him a few paces back?” Mitaka just nodded. The Knight snorted. “Rude.” Mitaka blushed lightly at that. He stared at the floor as they walked, trying to maintain his pace with Ren. They didn’t speak for some time, but then Ren spoke again. “We have only met one other time, but I remember you.” Mitaka glanced at him. “I remember because you looked like you were going to piss yourself.”

“Oh.” An unsettling silence appeared for a few seconds. Mitaka scratched the side of his neck with one finger. “Well now you understand why.”

Ren lowered his gaze to the floor, not wanting anyone to see the look of shame on his face. “I am sorry,” he said, not much above a whisper.

Mitaka hardly heard him. “I’m sorry, what did you say, sir?”

Ren sighed before trying again, speaking louder this time. “I said, I am sorry for what I did to your neck.”

A smile appeared on Mitaka’s face. “Thank you, sir. And apology accepted.”

They continued to the hospital wing in silence after that. When they got closer to the start of the wing, Mitaka tried to walk one pace ahead of Ren to get a better look at him. “Would you like to go to my physician? I’m sure he can prescribe the medicine you need.”

“Yes, that is fine. I do not have an assigned physician anyway.”

“Will you permit me to lead the way to his office?” Mitaka asked.

Ren nodded. “Permission granted.”

“Okay, this way.”

Mitaka took them down a side corridor after a few more feet and then they were off at a regular stride again. It didn’t take long to reach a door with a temporary sign that said “Dr. P. Jameson”. Stopping in front of it, Mitaka knocked three times. Right behind him and to the Lieutenant’s left, Kylo Ren felt anxious, but he kept reminding himself what the Lieutenant had said. Getting the help he desperately needed and doing it with someone who understood what it felt like was what had to be done. If anything, Ren just wanted to be able to _sleep_.

The door slid open and a voice from within told them to come in. Mitaka was about to step forward, but Ren grabbed his shoulder to stop him. The Lieutenant glanced back, confused. He barely noticed his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed.

“Just…wait out here.”

Mitaka wasn’t so sure, but it was a command, so he nodded and took a step away. “Yes, sir. If you need me, I’ll be here.”

Nodding, Ren walked inside. Mitaka stood by and watched the door closing, not before hearing his doctor say, “Ah, Knight Ren, I had wondered when I would-”

Releasing a relieved breath, Mitaka moved to the wall and leaned back as he waited for Kylo Ren’s return.

* * *

Mitaka had to wait almost an hour before the door opened and Kylo Ren stepped out. The Lieutenant immediately became alert and stood at attention. Ren lifted his hand.

“At ease, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka relaxed his stance some. “How did it go, sir?”

“Fine,” Ren answered curtly while turning away. Mitaka followed him as they started down the corridor. “I must take injections, one in the morning and one at night.”

Mitaka nodded. “That is my schedule as well. Do you take a full dosage too?”

“A full one, and then some. Your physician said that my panic disorder is slightly worse than yours, possibly because of the Force causing far more mayhem to my brain than I would like.”

“Well, then I guess I recant what I said earlier about knowing your plight, sir.”

Ren glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “No, that is not necessary. You are all I have that can get me through this.”

Mitaka looked off to the side. “I don’t know much else I can do-”

“Nonsense. You can teach me your methods of pulling out of a panic attack if they occur, as the doctor said it might for the first few weeks since the Force is so strong within me. The injections can only do so much in the beginning.”

“I suppose I could, sir.”

Ren actually smiled at him. “I knew I could count on you.”

Mitaka couldn’t help but smile embarrassingly at the compliment. “Th-Thank you, sir…”

“You don’t get many compliments and praises, do you, Lieutenant Mitaka?”

“Er uh, n-no sir, not really.”

Ren snorted. “No doubt the General forbids such pleasantries from his mouth.”

“I do not wish to speak ill of the General, nor hear about it,” Mitaka said somewhat sternly.

Since they were in an empty corridor, Ren increased his stride a couple of steps before turning to face the Lieutenant, making him stop abruptly and feel nervous. “I would tread carefully if I were you, Lieutenant. Just because I am willing to let you help me, does not mean you can undermine me.”

Sweat appeared on Mitaka’s brow. “M-My apologies, sir…”

There was a pause before Ren looked away and turned back around. “Your admiration for the General is honorable, if not a bit cliché.”

“Would you still say that if I said I admire you, sir?” Mitaka asked curiously.

Ren looked at him. “Do you?”

“What would you do to me if I said no?”

This managed to amuse Ren. “Nothing. Remember, I need your help. It would be counter-productive to ruin our…new relationship.”

“Then I am sorry, but no, I do not. I have a hard time admiring someone who tried to kill me.”

“I thought as much.” Ren looked back ahead. “I wouldn’t accept any other answer, Lieutenant. I only have myself to blame for that.”

They continued on without another word. They traveled through the ship for a while before they reached the first tier of the living quarters. Mitaka wasn’t sure why they were going this way, but he trusted Ren, strangely enough. A few more minutes passed before Ren stopped in front of a door that wasn’t the same as everyone elses'. It must have been made specially for him, Mitaka decided.

“I figured you would have a full floor of the ship all to yourself,” he mused.

Stepping up to a control pad on the wall by the door, Kylo Ren pressed a few keys in a specific order and then pressed the bigger button on the bottom left. “I have two rooms aboard this ship.” The door opened and Ren stepped inside. “Come inside.”

Mitaka looked sheepish. “I-I really don’t think-”

“I won’t bite.”

Not knowing what to expect, Mitaka was hesitant as he walked into the room. He just didn’t expect it to be so… _small_. “Pardon my straight-forwardness, but uh, where do you sleep?” Mitaka suddenly stopped in his tracks, blinking in shock. “Erm, Kylo Ren, sir, is that…?” Stopping, Mitaka frowned. “ _What_ is that?”

Ren looked at Mitaka, saw where he was staring, and then checked the spot before sitting down in a chair that had no backing or arm rests. “My grandfather’s helmet.”

Stopping at the small table, Mitaka leaned over to examine it closely. “What is it sitting on?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Standing up straight, Mitaka turned around. “If you say so, sir.”

Reaching over, Ren dragged another chair towards him and then shoved it over to Mitaka with his booted foot. “Sit.” Nodding, Mitaka adjusted the chair and then sat down. “Now, I will need to keep in constant contact with you for the first few weeks. Is that plausible?”

Mitaka shrugged. “It depends on General Hux and how busy he keeps me.”

“Tell him the next time you meet up that I will need to stay in constant contact with you.”

“Yes sir.”

Ren nodded. “Now Lieutenant, what kind of advice to you have for me regarding panic attacks?”

* * *

The door slid open and Mitaka walked out into the corridor. He then headed off, leaving Kylo Ren in his room. During their time together, General Hux had messaged him via their datapads, asking Mitaka where he was. So the Lieutenant, after reading the message finally, headed for the General’s office. It took a while to get there and the door slid open as he approached. Looking up from his datapad as he sat at the fairly small and empty desk, Hux saw who had entered. Setting the datapad down, he stood up, staring sternly at Mitaka as he stopped in front of the desk.

“There you are, Lieutenant. Where in galactic hell have you been this whole time?”

Mitaka stood at attention. “I was with Kylo Ren, sir.”

Hux frowned. “For what purpose?”

“Well, you stormed out on him when he had a panic attack and he seemed very distressed, so I went to talk to him. We talked for a while and I managed to convince him to start taking the injections his previous physician had suggested to him in the first place. Then I escorted him to my physician’s office and they discussed Kylo Ren’s medication schedule. If he is diligent with his prescribed dosages, he should be able to go back to training and resting properly in a few weeks, just in time for the First Order’s new plans to begin.”

Hux smirked briefly. “It is about time.” There was a pause. “You did well, Lieutenant. If you keep this up, you might be able to rise to the rank of a Captain one day.”

An odd look appeared on Mitaka’s face. “With all due respect, sir, I didn’t help Kylo Ren for _you_.” A look of slight surprise appeared on Hux’s face at the tone Mitaka used to address him. When he didn’t say anything, he turned to the right, keeping an eye upon the man. “Kylo Ren has asked that I keep in diligent contact with him for the first few weeks, sir. With your permission, I would like to check on him whenever he needs me.”

Hux gave a little sneer before turning his back on Mitaka. “Permission granted, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, General.”

“You’re dismissed.” Facing the door, Mitaka walked back to it and was ready to leave, but Hux looked back over his shoulder at him. “Lieutenant, one more thing.”

Stopping within the open doorway, Mitaka looked back at Hux. “Yes, sir?”

Hux moved to behind the desk and then sat down, scooting in and picking up his datapad. “From now on, _you_ will accompany Kylo Ren for his retraining. I am sure you have learned the hologrid’s controls to heart by now?”

“Yes sir, I have.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Nodding, Mitaka finally left, taking a deep breath as he headed through the ship. Taking out his datapad seconds later, he started a secure line to recipient Knight_Ren, to tell him of the good news and Hux’s new orders. When he received a message back, Kylo Ren saying how he was extremely grateful for the Lieutenant’s help, Mitaka smiled happily, believing that everything would end in victory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this little redemption drabble I have wanted to write ever since I found out about the movie and Kylo Ren and Mitaka's short-lived interaction/relationship. I just want this to be a thing that happens (assuming Mitaka's alive anyway)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6391102/chapters/15569005)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally thank Annea for more or less encouraging me to write more to my Kytaka Redemption drabble, so here is part 2. Enjoy :)
> 
> Ship: Kytaka (Kylo Ren/Mitaka)

It almost seemed surreal how much easier being a Force user had become for Kylo Ren in the following two months. Everyday for three hours a day he trained in the hologrid against hundreds, sometimes thousands of hologram enemies, not once getting overwhelmed after a few weeks of training. He had become more agile and quick, struck down enemies far easier and with minimal kyber crystal malfunctions, and he was currently working towards a special goal that included the amount of holograms he destroyed and how fast he did the course in. He was only halfway there, but his confidence for improving had increased tenfold. Funny how a simple injection of combined chemicals tamed the Force’s power that once consumed every fiber of Ren’s being. And it was all thanks to the one person, that was like him, giving him all the right reasons to pursue fixing his once deteriorating mental health.

After striking down his one thousandth kill for today’s test, the program ended and Kylo Ren stood up straight, flicking down his lightsaber switch to turn the sword off. Up above, the sound of an intercom came on and a kind, enthusiastic voice came through.

“You have beaten your previous record of fourteen minutes and forty-nine seconds, Ren.”

Twirling the hilt around in his gloved hand a few times, Ren shoved it into the holster attached to his hip, then turned towards the observation window and looked up. “Be sure to put it in my records for next time, Mitaka.”

Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka of the First Order smiled down at Ren. “It’s already done, sir!”

Ren sent a short salute gesture up to the window as thanks. “That’s enough for today. You should return to the General and inform him of my progress.”

“Of course, sir, right away.”

Mitaka was about to shut everything down when Ren spoke again. “Actually, no, scratch that.”

Turning the intercom back on, Mitaka leaned in to the mic. “Sir?”

“I have changed my mind. The General can wait. There is something I would like you to accompany me with for a short time. Meet me out in the corridor.”

“Yes, sir.”

With a nod, Ren lowered his gaze to head for the hologrid entrance. Mitaka finally got to shut down everything and then he began to leave the control room, curious to know what Ren wanted from him this time. Immediately after training, Mitaka was to report back to General Hux, as per their agreement with Kylo Ren, so he didn’t know what was happening right now. Deciding to figure it out once Ren showed him what he wanted, Mitaka quickly ran down the stairs that led up to the control room from the corridor, typed in a specific code to unlock the door from the inside when he got there, and then left at a normal pace. Just a few feet from the hologrid door, standing and waiting patiently, Kylo Ren saw Mitaka coming over.

“You do not need to worry; I only need you for a few extra minutes.”

Mitaka nodded before they began to walk side-by-side to wherever it was they were headed. “May I ask where we are going, Ren?”

“You already have. And you will see. It’s a surprise.”

Mitaka blinked, not thinking a surprise from Ren was even possible. Despite the anti-anxiety medication helping the Knight avoid most panic attacks and giving him a bit more energy and life in his step, he still maintained a staunch stance that didn’t allow for much emotion to be shown. So hearing that Mitaka was going to get a surprise from Kylo Ren was a surprise in and of itself.

Eventually as they neared their destination, Mitaka began to realize the route that Ren was taking them on the Finalizer. But why would the Knight want to go there?

“Sir, why are we going to the-?”

“I already told you, it’s a surprise,” Ren interrupted. “And here I thought you had perfect patience, Lieutenant.”

“I wasn’t aware it was perfect, but okay sir, if you say so.”

They finished their walk in silence after that. Reaching the door first minutes later, Ren pressed his hand to the big open button and the large door slid to the right. Stepping aside, Ren indicated the new location with his hand.

“After you, Lieutenant.”

Still very much curious to know what Ren wanted him here at the top observation deck of the Finalizer for, Mitaka entered the vast room that was fifteen meters high, looking up at the full view windows that showed the infinite stars of outer space. He was partway in when he heard the door shut behind him, so he glanced back to see Ren come up beside him.

“Why are we here, anyway?”

Ren continued on past Mitaka, heading for a metal ladder attached to the wall. Mitaka followed and looked up to the top of the ladder where there was an alcove halfway up the wall. Without a sound, Ren climbed up as fast as he could. Mitaka grabbed the first rung and looked up in wait. As Ren stepped onto the alcove floor, the Lieutenant climbed after him at a leisurely pace. Ren was waiting for him at the top and a few feet from the ladder once he got there. Mitaka was about to ask him the same question again, but the Knight turned and continued to the window, going straight for the wall separator. Mitaka exhaled from his nose before moving towards him.

Turning around, Ren sat down with a soft grunt and then he leaned back in the corner of the separator and the window. Once he was settled, he looked out the window. “Take a seat, Mitaka.”

Stopping a few feet in front of him, Mitaka gave Ren a curious look. “Do you usually come here after training?”

“Just sit down and stop asking so many questions, you fruit loop.”

Mitaka looked out the window. “Sitting on the floor is not professional in the slightest, sir.”

Ren scowled at him. “Then I _order you_ to sit down.”

Mitaka whipped his head back around. “That’s not fair, Ren!”

“Who said I have to be fair?” Mitaka glared in annoyance at him. This just made Ren chuckle. “Oh come on. You have been working super hard lately, not to mention you have to watch my ass all day, so you deserve a break to sit down for a while. So _sit_.” Mitaka was reluctant, but he turned to face the window and sat down, folding his legs underneath him. He sat completely straight with his hands resting on his knees. “Do you have to sit so stiffly?”

Mitaka glanced at Ren. “Do you always have to criticize what I decide to do and not do?”

Ren ran his tongue over his top teeth in thought. “Touché.”

Mitaka looked back out the window. “Okay then.”

“…It doesn’t look very comfortable though.” Mitaka shot Ren a glare, who laughed softly at the almost pouting look. “I think you have been around Hux for far too long.” Mitaka just shrugged while looking around at the stars through the observation window. The deck went silent for a while. Ren was staring at Mitaka with a blank look, noting the details of his face and how his shoulders just barely rose up as he breathed silently with his mouth closed in a thin line. It was faint, but Ren could also see the muscle in his neck pulsate in sync with his steady heart beat. There was just always something oddly comforting in the way the Force user could see such character in something so simple and invisible to the naked eye. “Mitaka?”

Perking up slightly, Mitaka looked at Ren. “Yes?”

After a few more seconds of staring, Ren looked out the window, showing Mitaka the deadly scar that ran from the bottom of his eye to his jawline in a diagonal line. “I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me these last few months. That’s why I asked you to come here. So thank you.”

Mitaka blinked slightly big eyes, but then he smiled faintly. “You’re welcome, sir.”

“I might have let the Force consume me if it were not for you pushing me in the right direction.”

Mitaka’s smile got a little bigger. “I just did what I thought was right, sir. I would never want someone to suffer what I have my entire life, not even for my worst enemy. I didn’t do it for the Order or Hux or Supreme Ruler Snoke, I did it for us. I did it for all the people who have suffered through it at one time or another.” Ren just nodded before looking at a different set of star clusters. There was a long pause. “…Hey Ren?”

Glancing at Mitaka, Ren hummed, “Mh?”

Mitaka stared at him for a moment loner before getting up and moving to the separator to join Ren. The Force user was a bit surprised, especially when Mitaka relaxed back, having one leg stretched out while the other was folded under him.

“Remember when I said I couldn’t admire someone who tried to kill me?”

Ren looked away from Mitaka’s face, feeling remorse. “I do.”

Opening his eyes and gently with his elbow, Mitaka nudged Ren’s arm to get his attention. “Well I admire you for taking a chance to heal. I admire you for your respect for me and for yourself. And I don’t care if its childish or cliché, but I admire you for you.”

Ren was speechless, never expecting to hear such a thing. He was so dumbstruck, so enamored by Mitaka’s innocence, that he did the only thing he thought was the right thing to do to express his gratitude.

Mitaka didn’t get a chance to realize what was happening before he caught a glimpse of Ren’s gloved hand shoot past his head, felt it grab the back of it tightly with fingers digging into his slicked back hair, and finally being yanked forward from the torso-up towards Ren’s body. His eyes widened in shock at what the Knight was doing to him.

Ren held in the firm, mouth-to-mouth kiss for several seconds before letting off in a faint popping sound as the different feeling set of lips parted. Mitaka was frozen in place with the sudden turn of their professional time together. Ren stared into the Lieutenant’s stunned eyes for a moment without saying anything, just drinking him all in.

“Thank you, for everything.”

Right after he said this, Ren dropped his hand as he stood up and took semi-long strides to leave Mitaka behind in his stunned silence. He hurried down the step ladder before he did anything else drastic, dropped down a foot from the bottom, and then walked briskly for the door. A terrible silence filled the entire observation deck after the Knight left. Up on the alcove, Mitaka still had the same stunned look on his face, still feeling the aftermath of Ren’s plump, rough lips against Mitaka’s thinner and softer ones. It was as if the energy of the Force had been left behind as a reminder for him on what Ren had done. Mitaka just couldn’t believe it, couldn’t quite put his thoughts into coherent sentences at the memory. It replayed over and over in his head until it drove him over the edge, breaking him out of his trance just enough to swallow, somehow tasting Ren as he did.

For a while, Mitaka forgot that he was supposed to report back to General Hux about Ren’s training for that day, but once he remembered, he flinched out of his trance to look at the spot where Ren once sat, unsure of what to do about this. What did that kiss even mean? Was it just one of gratitude or could it possibly be-?

Closing his eyes, Mitaka shook his head hard. There was just no way in galactic hell the kiss had anything to do with Ren suddenly developing feelings for the Lieutenant, it was too absurd to be true. And yet…

Suddenly scrambling up to his feet, Mitaka rushed to the ladder, quickly went down the rungs two at a time, dropped down a few inches while turning around, and then he ran for the door, hoping to catch up to the Knight before he got too far away. What he was doing was either insane or highly inappropriate, but Mitaka didn’t care. He felt something heavy in his chest and only Ren could identify what it was for him. Mitaka just had to know the truth, no matter the consequences.

For a good half an hour, Mitaka scoured the floors for Ren, but he seemed to have vanished out of thin air. The Lieutenant had to ask around if anyone had seen Kylo Ren come this way, but so far no one had any clues for the Knight’s whereabouts. With this much time passing, he had calmed down just enough to think more logically on where Ren might have gone. There were a few possibilities and Mitaka would check them all if he had to.

“Lieutenant Mitaka!”

Stopping halfway to his first location, Mitaka turned and stood at military attention. “Y-Yes, General!”

Hux stopped a few feet from Mitaka, staring sternly at him. “Where have you been? Kylo Ren’s training ended almost an hour ago. You know of the protocol that was set between the two of you, so what are you doing all the way up here instead of my office?”

Mitaka swallowed hard. “My apologies, General. Knight Ren just wanted…he asked me to…I-”

Hux’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?”

There was a pause, but then Mitaka released a heavy sigh. “No, General, everything’s fine. I have just been very busy helping Knight Ren, so I’m a bit overwhelmed.” Mitaka cleared his throat before continuing. “Knight Ren’s training has vastly improved today. He was able to beat his previous record of one thousand kills in less than fifteen minutes. I recorded the test in the logs and Archive. And that is my report for today.”

Hux eyed Mitaka for a few more seconds before he gave a curt nod. “Very well, then. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, General, thank you sir.”

Mitaka was about to take a new corridor when Hux stopped him with a flat command. “Take the remainder of the day off, Lieutenant. You need your rest.”

Mitaka smiled weakly at Hux while nodding. “Yes sir, thank you.”

Turning, Hux started to walk away. An idea quickly struck Mitaka then. “Erm, General?” Stopping, Hux glanced back at him. “Do you know where Knight Ren is?”

“I saw him heading for level five of the sleeping quarters on the west wing.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Nodding and then looking back ahead, Hux headed off again. Finally knowing where Ren was, Mitaka headed off too, taking the fastest route he knew of. Minutes later and he headed for a doorway, getting nervous at what he thought of doing soon. He slowed to a crawl, almost thinking twice about completing his path. But, after a hard swallow, Mitaka approached the door and expected it to open. He was both frightened and relieved that it slid open to reveal a medium-sized bedroom with nothing but a large bed set in a simple black box with wood headboard, a dresser, adjoined bathroom, and a closet. Mitaka stopped right outside the doorway, looking directly across from him to the visible bed. His face was blank as he saw Kylo Ren sitting on it with one leg stretched while the other was lifted and bent at the knee so that his arm rested on it. Hearing the door open, the Knight turned his head, saw Mitaka standing there, and then waited without a word between either of them.

Nothing happened for a long time, but soon Mitaka took another step forward, then another, and another, and then a few more to allow the door to slide closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a part 3 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ship:** Kytaka  
>  Merman AU where merman Kylo Ren saves a drowning Mitaka while traveling alone in the ocean. Takes place in Southern California

It was a bright, sunny day. It was the perfect weather for being outside, whether playing at the park, reading a book, skateboarding or rollerblading, going to the beach to surf, or just to sit around and enjoy the fresh air whipping through your hair and over your face. In Orange County, California, the citizens were doing just that.

"Why don't you go scuba diving with us?"

On the dock that stretched out several feet into the bay near a secluded place on the beach, a black-haired young man was sitting in a chair at the end, staring at his friends that were in a boat, scuba gear sitting next to each person. He smiled at them apologetically.

"I'm just not feeling up to it, guys. Maybe next time."

"Awww, okay. Catch ya later, then, Mit."

A tall, red-haired man was at the wheel, wearing swim trunks, and he started up the speed boat. As the man's friends left, he waved good-bye before leaning back and closing his eyes, inhaling the salty air. The waves gently crashed into the legs of the dock, lulling him into a fitful rest.

Down deep below, a few miles from the beach, something big was gliding through the water, ignoring little schools of fish around it. A sleek, black and gray tail flicked in the water, scaring some fish away, as the figure propelled forward. The tail looked like it was that of a dolphin's body. Or at least half of it. The other half looked human enough, but it definitely _wasn't_ human. Humans had legs, not long and thick, sleek tails and no legs.

Close-by, a common shark saw this strange half human, half dolphin creature swimming gradually near its breeding ground. The shark had never met a merperson before, but it had heard of them. They had just been rumors, by sea creature and human alike, but the half man, half dolphin body was the most accurate proof the shark had. The merperson seemed harmless enough, but the shark wasn't going to take any chances. Moving its tail back and forth, it turned towards the creature and swam silently after it. Up ahead, just passing through, the merperson glanced out of the corner of its eye and caught a glimpse of the shark hunting it. Eye narrowing, it looked back ahead and picked up speed.

The merperson swam around a large reef, the shark losing its sight. Not wanting to lose it completely, the shark picked up speed. When it reached the place the creature had disappeared from, it was gone. Stopping, the shark slowly moved around to look for the merperson. It moved closer to the reef, checking for any crevices that could be used for cover. Up above on the rock, the merperson, which was male—thus a merman—that had thick, curly black hair and a gruesome scar underneath his right eye that came down in a slight arc below his chin, was watching the shark search for him unsuccessfully. He kept having to move around to keep his eye on the shark, managing not to make a sound.

Finally satisfied that the merman was gone, the shark went back the way it came, streaking away. Releasing a sigh, the half man, half dolphin turned and shoved his hands against the reef to propel forward. He swam away quickly, just in case the shark decided to come back. He then went back to a steady glide, just minding his own business.

Something loud suddenly alerted the merman. Stopping to look up, he saw the bottom of a speed boat fly past overhead on the surface of the ocean. His eyes narrowed in distaste. Why did humans have to ruin one of the most beautiful and terrifying places on the entire planet with their loud and dangerous weapons? Humans had no business being here. Snorting, the merman looked back ahead and continued his swim. He stayed going in the same direction for a long time, ignoring the other aquatic animals swimming or floating past him.

Looking down a few minutes later, the merman began to see the ocean floor, which meant he was getting closer to land. He was about to turn to the right when something caught his good eye. Stopping, he looked up to get a closer look, but it was too far away to make out. Growling weakly, the merman jerked his tail up and down swiftly, swimming quickly towards this unknown object.

Back at the beach, the young man that had been on the dock was now in the water, floating under the surface. His body was limp, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was partly open, which caused bubbles to float towards the surface. Up on the dock, a group of four men turned and walked away. They had attacked the man and then dumped him in the water to drown, without anyone noticing. He had been knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. Water was gradually filling up his lungs, killing him slowly. If he died, he would never know it…

The half human, half dolphin was twenty yards from the man when he finally saw what the object had been from before. Snorting, he was about to turn away and leave before he was discovered, but something stopped him. From this distance, he saw the man's kind, boyish face and lustrous black hair flowing in the current as he continued to sink towards the bottom of the ocean. The merman blinked, suddenly very intrigued. He hadn't met a human face-to-face before, but this man was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Something stirred in his chest the longer he stared at this beautiful creature.

Going against his better judgment, the merman kept on his advance, not yet realizing that the man didn't know he was dying. Within minutes, he was a few feet away, suddenly feeling like something was wrong. Eyes narrowing, the merman swam around the man, taking in his young and small body carefully. Slowing down at his right side, the merman flicked his tail to steady himself as he came to a stop. When the man didn't react to him being there, he _knew_ something was wrong.

Not understanding why he was doing it, the merman got behind him, grabbed under his arms with his strong hands, and then skyrocketed to the surface. Breaking through, the merman moved his tail up and down in long strides as he swam for the beach. Luckily no other human was close-by, so the merman felt safe as he reached the sand. The man's body was dragging through it. Realizing this, the merman lifted him up, getting half of his body out of the water. Their soaking wet hair was matted down to their skulls. Setting the man on the beach, the merman moved to his left side, tilted his head, and then pressed his ear to his chest. He could faintly hear something pulse inside the man's chest, but it was fading fast.

Although he knew nothing about how the human body worked, the merman felt like he had to give the man air. But how? The answer clicked almost instantly. Moving further up the beach, the merman got part of his body on the man's, grabbed his nose tight with his right hand, and then moved towards his open mouth. Grimacing at the thought of what he would do with a human, the merman closed his eyes and put their mouths together. He blew as hard as he could into the man's mouth, trying to fill his lungs with air. When nothing happened, he tried a second time. Lifting his head, the merman waited to see if the man would open his eyes. Again, nothing changed and he was still dying. Frowning, the merman formed a fist and then punched the man's chest with the bottom of it. There was a loud thump sound, but nothing else happened. So the merman tried mouth to mouth again.

The merman was about to give up and leave the man for some other human to find when water burst from his throat, forcing him to roll onto his side as he came out of unconsciousness. The merman shoved his body backwards, getting back in the water. The man coughed violently, water coming out of his mouth and hitting the sand. He then gulped in some much needed air, not yet noticing the merman watching him in the ocean. When the man was relaxed, he laid back down and panted with his eyes closed. As he lay there, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the men coming up to him and talking to him, just making nice conversation. One of the men then freaked the man out when he made a nasty comment about his body and how he "wanted to cut him into a million pieces while he raped him". He then remembered trying to fight against the men when one punched him in the head, knocking him out. That was the last thing he remembered.

Opening his eyes, the young man carefully sat up, placing a hand to his wet head. When he realized he was soaking wet, his mind came to the conclusion that the men had attempted to murder him by dumping him in the ocean. Fear suddenly filled him. Looking down at himself, the man expected to be naked, but he still wore his swim trunks. He released a sigh of relief. At least the man that threatened him hadn't fulfilled it. Something else quickly occurred to the man. He looked around, seeing the dock at least twenty feet away from where he lay. How had he gotten back on land, and from so far away?

Swallowing nervously, the man made to stand when something caught his eye. Looking towards the water, he saw the top half of a strong man with curly black hair staring at him. The man blinked, wondering why the man was out there. He didn't move his arms at all, so how was he able to stay afloat? Quickly looking around, not seeing anyone else, the young man got up and moved towards the edge of the water. He abruptly stopped, irrational fear filling him. It was impossible, but he feared that if he touched the water, he would be dragged back in to its scary depths. But he wanted to talk to the man that wouldn't move at all, to see if he knew what had happened to him. Clearing his throat, he placed his hands around his mouth.

"Hey! Can I talk to you?!" The merman blinked warily at the man, somehow understanding his language despite never hearing it before. When he didn't move, the man tried again. "I need your help! Please!"

The merman stayed back still, but he felt compelled to return to the shore. The man's voice was almost music to his ears. But why? What did this human man have that no other human did?

The man was about to give up and find help elsewhere when the merman dived into the water, flipping his tail out of the water. The man's eyes widened in shock and he gasped as he fell back. The merman soon reached the beach, leaving half of his tail in the water. The man stumbled backwards, almost falling in his haste. The merman didn't try to advance any further.

"I do not wish to hurt you." The man screamed when he spoke. Finally falling on his ass, he scrambled frantically away, sand flying through the air. The merman glared at him, suddenly annoyed. "So the rumors that humans are rude creatures is true. Figures."

The man was shocked. "Y-You…a-are you a…" The man swallowed, amazed that he was even going to say this. "A mermaid?"

The merman snorted. "Do I _look_ female to you?" The man swallowed and then quickly shook his head, water flying from his hair. "Yes, I am a mermaid. Except males are called mermen. But you may call me Ren, if you prefer."

The man blinked, for some reason calming down the more this merman talked to him. Building up the courage, he moved closer to the water, moving slowly to not scare his new acquaintance.

"Were you the one that saved me?"

"Yes."

Sitting down, the man smiled weakly. "Four men tried to kill me, so thank you for rescuing me."

Ren blinked. "Yet another rumor that is true about you humans. Not only do you have no regard for aquatic life, but you also have no regard for your own species."

"Well, I care." There was a pause. "Oh, my name is Mitaka, by the way. Dopheld Mitaka…" Ren didn't speak. Mitaka smiled weakly. "So…merpeople exist. That's cool. Unless I drowned and there is a Heaven." Ren blinked, looking like he didn't know what Mitaka was talking about. The man cleared his throat. "So like, do merpeople live in colonies or packs or anything? Or are you solitary beings?"

"I am alone, if that's what you mean."

"Right, but generally, do merpeople live together? Oh, and are you classified as fish or…?"

"We are simply called mermen and mermaids," Ren answered. "We are nothing like fish."

"Oh."

"But, yes, we usually stay in colonies, I simply choose not to."

Mitaka tilted his head to the side. "How come?"

"I am not like other Merbeings. They are simple, I am not."

Mitaka frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I know more than I should, for one," Ren explained. "I have a much higher intelligence than any other Merbeing. Because of this, others do not trust me. I also don't age as fast as they do. I am actually one hundred and thirty-three years old, even though I look thirty."

"That's weird."

"Merbeings do not understand the meaning of that word, but I do," Ren continued. "That is another trait I have that others do not. I did not know I could speak and understand human either until now."

"I thought it was kind of weird that we can understand each other," Mitaka agreed. There was another pause. "Did you know how to save my life or did that just happen for no reason?"

"Yes, I didn't know why mouth-to-mouth would revive you, but it worked in the end. It was disgusting, of course. The fact humans exchange their saliva with one another appalls me."

Mitaka laughed. "One of life's little mysteries!"

Ren snorted. "Humans, such disgusting creatures…"

"Says the one living in the ocean that every aquatic animal urinates and craps in!"

Ren blinked a few times, his face blank, as he said, "That _sand_ that you're sitting on, is fish feces." Mitaka jumped to his feet so fast that he was hit by more sand, which only grossed him out more. Forgetting he was afraid of the ocean, he rushed in, causing waves to crash into Ren. "At least humans are embarrassingly amusing…"

Mitaka splashed around in the water for a couple of minutes before sitting down. The water came up to his neck, so at least he didn't have to worry about drowning again. He looked at Ren, who was only a few feet away.

"Thanks again for saving me." Ren hesitated a moment before moving towards him. Mitaka's heart started beating fast for no reason. Ren circled him in observation a few times. His tail brushed Mitaka's knee, making him jump. "Are merpeople half dolphin?"

Ren stopped in front of him. "No, but our tails are very similar. The texture is the same."

Mitaka blushed lightly. "May I…touch it?"

"Touch my tail?" Mitaka nodded. "I suppose…"

Swallowing, Mitaka moved closer and looked at the water. Ren pulled his tail forward, letting him reach out and place his hand on it. Mitaka flinched in surprise at the rubbery feeling of the tail, but he ran his hand down the length of it. Ren's brow furrowed slightly, his entire body having felt strange by Mitaka's hand. Again, he questioned why this man seemed different compared to any other human. Then again, this was the first human Ren had allowed to see him, let alone touch him. Mitaka continued to run his hand on the tail, still in awe over the whole thing.

"I have touched dolphins before, but this is still so weird. It's just so…exotic."

Ren blinked. "That word has many dirty meanings."

Mitaka blushed, pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disgust you."

Ren shook his head. "You did nothing of the sort. But yes, Merbeings would be considered exotic creatures, so long as you mean by different and interesting."

“I did.” Mitaka swallowed at the thought of what he would ask next. “Do you want to…touch me?”

“Touch a human? Aren’t you…oily creatures?”

“Er, well, sure we have traces of oil all over our bodies but you can’t really tell. It doesn’t make water oily or anything. No one would be able to go into the ocean if the oil on our bodies caused the same damage as oil spills. You know, the black stuff?”

Ren thought about that for a moment. Looking at Mitaka’s skin, he couldn’t see any oil on him, so maybe it was safe to touch him.

“If you insist.”

Lifting his arm and extending it, Mitaka waited for Ren to get closer. Coming up along his side, Ren hesitantly lifted his hand and barely touched the back of Mitaka’s, feeling the thin bones underneath his skin. He didn’t feel any toxic chemicals or burst into flames, so he placed more pressure on the hand. Mitaka smiled at him as Ren got braver enough to run his fingers over the hand and to his wrist. He knew humans had hair all over their bodies, but Mitaka’s arms were hairless and smooth for some reason. After a few strokes along the back of his forearm, Mitaka turned his hand palm up.

“We have more oil on our hands, but I think you’ll be okay.”

Nodding, Ren placed his fingers on Mitaka’s palm, still not feeling any toxins. Maybe humans weren’t as disgusting as he first thought. So, he touched all of Mitaka’s fingers, placed his hand into his palm, and then pulled his hand back towards him. Mitaka was still smiling, but something was changing inside of him. It felt like electricity was flowing all the way up his arm.

“Are all humans so hairless?” Ren asked out of the blue.

Mitaka watched him touch further up his arm as he turned his head slightly towards him. “No, for some reason I never had that problem. I don’t have much hair on my legs either. I just have the hair on my head and below my stomach.” After running his hand up Mitaka’s shoulder, Ren felt his collarbone. He drew back sharply when he felt how hard the bone was. “That’s my collarbone.”

“I know.”

“If you know what it is, why’d you flinch?”

Ren scowled at him. “Because I did not expect it to feel so…bony.”

“Well, its barely under the skin, so yeah, it’s gonna be pretty hard. All bones are.”

Ren swam around him from the back, taking in his back muscles. “You seem strong.”

Mitaka looked at him over his shoulder. “I know basic self-defense. Do merpeople fight at all?”

“Only for dominance or when choosing a mate,” Ren answered, feeling Mitaka’s other arm.

“So never to defend yourself?”

“We prefer to run from conflict rather than apprehend it.”

“That’s called being a coward up here,” Mitaka said.

Ren snorted. “For Merbeings, cowardice is better than losing ones’ life. Humans would rather force themselves into extinction than live.”

Mitaka had never thought of it that way before. But he wasn’t a coward. He didn’t like living in fear, so he fought against it rather than run for his entire lifetime.

“Sometimes fighting back is the only way to not be afraid of the world.”

Ren blinked, considering that. Mitaka was right of course, at least for humans. When he was done with Mitaka’s arm, Ren swam around to be in front of him again.

“I see my perception of humans is not completely accurate.”

Mitaka chuckled. “We’re not all bad.” There was a pause. “Where do you live?”

Ren indicated the ocean with his hand. “I go wherever I see fit. One of the best reasons to being alone.”

“…Is it beautiful? Under there?”

Ren regarded him momentarily. “Would you like to see for yourself?” Mitaka’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that. But the thought of going back underwater terrified him. He wanted to see what the ocean was like, but not if it meant going under. “You are afraid.”

Mitaka jumped, losing track of thoughts and time. He smiled sheepishly. “When humans go through something traumatic, they try to avoid the trauma, and when they get too close to it, they feel fear. While I feel safe sitting here right now, the thought of going _under_ water is a different story.”

“I see…” There was a long moment of silence except for the crashing of the waves on the beach. Mitaka leaned back on his arms to stare up at the crisp clear sky, lost in thought. Ren watched him, seemingly interested in the man’s posture. He felt the urge to lay his dolphin-like body on him, just to feel what the rest of a human felt like, but he held back. “If you come with me, I can protect you.” Lowering his gaze, Mitaka blinked at him. “You will be safe. I promise.”

The wind began to blow strongly, causing the waves to get a little stronger. Ren and Mitaka continued to stare at each other, as if they were the only two in the world. Mitaka soon nodded.

“Okay.”

Getting up, Mitaka swallowed away his nervousness and walked further into the ocean. Ren floated backwards, his tail lifting partly out of the water in front of Mitaka’s stomach. Letting the shudder pass through his body, the man pushed forward, diving into the water but keeping his head up. He began to swim further into the ocean, shivering at how cold it was. But, as he began to swim, the movement started to warm him up and his body got used to it. Once he realized he was really going through with this, he stopped and looked back, kicking his legs to stay afloat. Fear gripped at him once more when he saw how far away from the beach he was. He was about to panic when he felt gentle, warm hands grab his forearms. Jumping, Mitaka looked forward and saw Ren slowly pulling him along.

“I will not let anything terrible happen to you, Mitaka. I know these waters like the back of my tail fins. I will not let you drown again.”

Swallowing hard, Mitaka nodded and tried to relax. He started to swim again, kicking his legs as Ren pulled him. Once they were out in the open with the sun beating down on them, Ren grabbed around Mitaka’s elbows and pulled him close to his bigger body. As they looked into each others’ eyes, something stirred inside both of them. Somehow, the merman’s gaze calmed Mitaka down completely and he felt safe. He swallowed.

“I’m ready…”

Taking in a very deep breath and holding it, Mitaka forced himself downward, the cold water freezing his face. Not needing to hold his breath, Ren jerked his tail forward and back instead of back and forth, which allowed him to float downward. They made their way down several feet until they were halfway between the sandy bottom and the surface above them. Carefully, Ren released Mitaka’s arms and floated back a couple of feet. Swallowing without sucking water up his nose, Mitaka started to look around, seeing aquatic life and reefs all around them at the bottom. As he began to turn a full three-sixty, Ren followed him around, his tail floating off to the side as his upper body twisted him along. Mitaka would pause a few times to look closer at something. The feeling inside of him continued to grow the longer he took in every little detail. There were very colorful schools of fish, a few sea turtles, and crabs and craw fish on the sand. Not to mention the coral and the reefs were bright and colorful due to the sunlight falling through the surface of the water. Everything was just so beautiful and in order, not a single human disturbance in sight. It was very relaxing and Mitaka felt like he was becoming one with it all.

Lowering his tail to be floating vertically, Ren began to slowly swim around Mitaka, taking in his sight. The fact he felt anything for a human was odd. He hated them, but this one, this man, was different. There was nothing dark, dangerous, or grotesque about him. Ren had seen beauty his entire life under the sea, but Mitaka was on an entirely different scale. Everything about his small, slightly chubby body was beautiful to Ren, from the tops of his feet up to the last strands of hair on his head. His peach-toned skin almost seemed to glow from the rays of light. For some reason, Mitaka was the most beautiful jewel Ren had ever seen.

Mitaka soon stopped his turning to stare fascinatingly at Ren, the sunlight reflecting off his gray and black tail like a gem. He felt completely calm around him, thinking about how beautiful Merbeings were. Or maybe it was just this particular one that seemed that way to him? Mitaka didn’t think he would meet any other creature as gorgeous and exotic as Ren was, but he felt that that was okay.

Mitaka’s chest started to hurt all of a sudden. Eyes widening, he scrunched up his body and lowered his head, grabbing his mouth with both hands. A thicket of bubbles burst from his mouth and nose as he began to lose his breath. The horrible feeling of drowning was coming back and he was scared. Realizing what was happening, Ren wrapped his arms and body around Mitaka and then skyrocketed towards the surface, flicking his tail as fast as he could to make it up the fastest. When they broke the surface, Mitaka lowered his hands and began to gulp in air. He coughed when salt water went down his esophagus, splattering Ren’s face. After a few seconds, he started panting. Lowering his head, he rested the top of it against the merman’s strong, naked chest, super glad that he was there.

“Ungh, thanks.”

Ren glanced around to make sure no human or boat was around before pushing Mitaka away gently. He then turned his back on him before backing up.

“Hang onto me. I will take you back to shore.”

Shivering from the wind chilling his wet head, Mitaka nodded before reaching towards his shoulders and grabbing on. Ren turned around one hundred and eighty degrees slowly before grabbing Mitaka’s arms and pulling them down to wrap around his sternum. He then lifted his tail at an angle, having to use his strong arms to swim forward because of Mitaka’s somewhat heavy body weighing him down slightly. As his tail moved up and down in a steady rhythm, the current they created lifted Mitaka’s legs so that he was almost lying straight out. He felt electric currents filling the lower half of his body the more Ren’s tail touched him. What was it about a dolphin-like tail that made him feel so funny deep inside?

A minute later and the sand began to meet the underside of Ren’s body. Getting as close to the beach as possible without coming completely out of the water, he pulled Mitaka’s arms off his neck. The man moved to the left to get off his back, rolling over so that he was sitting partway in the ocean. He then laid back, inhaling deeply. Ren stared at him, waiting. Gradually opening his eyes, Mitaka stared up at the sky, a seagull flying overhead. Deep inside, he felt something stronger than the last feeling he had when he had pet Ren’s tail. Never had he felt such a feeling with anyone, so why was Ren different? Nothing seemed to make sense.

“I feel…” Mitaka stopped, unsure of what to even call it. Ren blinked at him a few times. Putting his hands down, Mitaka carefully pushed himself up in a sitting position to look at the merman. “Do you feel what I feel?”

“I feel something, yes.”

Mitaka frowned. “But why? What is it about you that I am so… _drawn_ to? I can’t decide if it’s a good feeling, or a bad one. I mean, yes it feels good, but then at the same time it doesn’t. And it all started because I touched your nice, smooth…really pretty tail.”

Ren snorted. “Pretty…”

“You know what I mean!” Ren didn’t say anything. Sighing heavily, Mitaka laid back down, keeping his eyes closed. “I hate feeling like this since I don’t know what it is, but at the same time I like it because it feels…right.” Lifting his head a little, Mitaka added, “Do you understand what I mean?”

Ren gave a soft nod of his head. “I do.”

Relaxing back again, Mitaka inhaled and then let it out. A thought quickly came to him, making him look at Ren again. “Could you…lay next to me?”

“…If you wish.”

Moving up along Mitaka’s side, Ren pressed his tail to him and then laid down in the sand, keeping his arms under his face to keep it out of the water. He then closed his eyes while Mitaka stared up at the sky, his body relaxed. They were completely silent as they rested together, the feeling in Mitaka still continuing to grow. He really wished he could put a name to this odd feeling. The longer Ren’s tail was touching him, the stronger it became. A minute later and Mitaka closed his eyes, trying to ignore it, but was unsuccessful. All sense of purpose left him, leaving sounds muted except for the peaceful waves. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he was breathing erratically. Lifting his chest off the sand, Ren looked at him, concerned.

Mitaka’s body kept tightening and relaxing with each breath he took. The feeling was almost all the way inside of him now. A whimper soon escaped his throat.

“R-Ren, what are you…d-doing to me…?”

Ren looked ashamed even though he wasn’t doing anything. “I don't know…”

Mitaka growled, not in pain, but something else entirely. Quickly rolling onto his side, he scrunched his body up tight and whimpered. Ren reached out for him, but stopped, realizing it would be useless to try to comfort him. Opening his mouth a few seconds later, Mitaka started panting.

“Ah, R-Ren, I-I feel so… C-Could you just…” Opening his eyes part way, Mitaka stared hazily at Ren’s handsome face, taking in his sight, like there was nothing else left _but_ him. “T-Touch me, okay? Just…f-feel me up…”

Thinking that this was an odd request, Ren reached towards Mitaka’s face, feeling hesitant and uncertain. Mitaka kept panting and staring at him with a lustful gaze, a weak moan coming from his mouth. Inhaling, Ren moved his outstretched hand down a ways, placing it on Mitaka’s side instead. Closing his eyes lightly, Mitaka groaned in satisfaction, his body relaxing only slightly. The feeling inside of him grew even stronger, especially when Ren started running his hand up and down his side at an even, steady pace. It didn’t take long for him to move his hand to Mitaka’s hip, feeling his hip bone underneath. The man groaned again, softer this time. Ren’s eyes narrowed slightly when he moved his hand backwards instead of back up.

“Mitaka…”

Moaning softly, Mitaka rolled onto his back, forcing Ren’s hand off his hip to land on his sensitive stomach. He moaned again from the electrical currents flowing through him.

“K-Keep…g-going…” Blinking, Ren hesitated before running his hand down the man’s stomach. Mitaka moaned in pleasure at the electrifying touches. “Th-That feels… _really_ g-good…”

Hands fidgeting as Ren continued to feel him up, Mitaka snaked them towards his legs, pulling the swim trunk leggings up to expose more of his flesh. He started panting again and moaning more when he pressed his hands to his thighs. Needing to spread his legs, he bent them at the knee, keeping his feet three feet apart in the sand. He then touched higher up his thighs, moaning louder. As his hands moved back and forth, so did his feet, his toes digging into the thick, wet sand. Opening his mouth, Mitaka panted and moaned at the intoxicating caresses all over his skin. Ren didn’t understand why Mitaka was reacting this way. Something suddenly clicked in his head, making him jerk back his own hand from the man’s stomach.

“Mitaka, are you…aroused?” Mitaka just groaned in response, not really hearing him. “We should stop.”

“N-No!”

Ren practically whined. “Mitaka please-”

“I-I don’t want to…s-stop.”

Grumbling low in his throat, Ren rolled over onto the top of his tail, used his hands to force his body forward, and then flung his upper body back to the ocean like a fish. Out of the corner of his eye, Mitaka saw Ren swim farther out to sea.

“R-Ren! Come b-back! I-I need you to…h-help m-me!”

“No! I was right! You humans are disgusting!”

“Y-You ignorant trout!” Ren suddenly stopped, realizing Mitaka had just insulted him. “Get your stupid f-fin back here! Y-You’re the r-reason I’m…i-in this m-mess! T-Take care of…i-it!” There was no response. “Ren?! Ren, get back h-here! I’m-!” Mitaka suddenly gasped, his head jerking backwards in the sand. “Ah fuck!”

Ren had returned, forcing his merman body on Mitaka. Although he lacked a certain piece of human anatomy, the tail alone made Mitaka feel amazing.

“H-Happy?”

Not only was Mitaka feeling this effect on his body, but Ren’s as well. He was slowly losing breath and he could feel what Mitaka felt. He had never felt like this before, not even with other Merbeings. So what did Mitaka have that no other human or sea creature alike possessed?

Moaning, Mitaka shoved his hands in his swim trunks, grabbed his hardening shaft, and started to masturbate. Ren’s brow furrowed in confusion. What was Mitaka doing now?

“Ah, R-Ren, e-even though…y-you’re not in me, I-I still feel…the e-effects of-AH!” Mitaka jerked back when he was shocked down below. “Shi- _iit_ , that feels…s-so good!”

Gritting his teeth, Ren growled. “Sh-Shut up…”

As they continued to lay in this compromising position, Mitaka was jerking off faster than before. He had rarely masturbated before, but he acted like he did it on a daily basis. He continued to pant and moan in response to Ren’s tail and his own touches. Feeling cramped a few seconds later, Mitaka removed his erection from his trunks and held the tip towards his stomach. Ren frowned at the weirdly shaped appendage, quickly knowing what it was due to his overly intelligent brain. Males would hold their penises and cause pleasure in themselves by moving their hands up and down. As soon as that information was ingrained into his brain, Ren wished he hadn’t come up with it.

“Oh Ren, m-more…!”

Ren’s gaze jerked up to Mitaka’s strained face. “More what?”

Mitaka couldn’t answer as he ejaculated all over his stomach. Ren grimaced, but didn’t say a word. Letting go of his limp dick, Mitaka relaxed back, panting and moaning still. It still felt like Ren was fucking him even though he lacked the proper anatomy. All because he was laying on top of him.

“Y-You don’t have the right…a-anatomy, but I…c-can still feel like…it’s th-there, i-inside me…” Ren didn’t know what to say. Opening his eyes a bit, Mitaka panted at him. “D-Do you…feel it t-too?” There was a pause before Ren nodded. Dropping his head back down, Mitaka growled behind gritted teeth. “Th-That’s good. At least I’m not…a-alone in this…”

Mitaka continued to react the same way despite Ren not moving at all. A thought quickly came to him.

“You are not supposed to feel this way because I am male, yes?”

Despite the situation, Mitaka chuckled. “N-No, I-I’m not…”

No, Mitaka loved a particularly tomboyish girl that he had met in college eight or nine years ago. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he did. This intense feeling lasted several minutes before Mitaka threw his head back from crying out. His entire body went limp after a few seconds and he panted to regain his breath. The feeling inside slowly vanished even though Ren was still on top of him. Realizing this, the merman rolled off, laying beside him. Mitaka opened his eyes a few minutes later, inhaling deeply.

“What happens now?”

Ren glanced at him. “I don’t know. I cannot live on land.”

Mitaka turned his head to look at him. “I live here in the city. I could visit. But…you probably want to return to where you came from, huh?”

Sitting up on his tail, Ren looked out along the horizon. His true place was out there, in the beautiful ocean, not near land where people could spot him and hunt him. He had seen one too many fin-less sharks live a short, miserable life once they were uncaringly tossed back in. Although his feelings on humans had changed thanks to Mitaka, Ren still hated them. He couldn’t stay here in this area forever.

Looking back at Mitaka, Ren said, “I cannot stay here. I need to be as far away from humans as I can. There is no telling what they would do to me if they captured me.”

Mitaka nodded. “I understand. I would hate to find out what humans would do to you in that situation too.”

Ren looked back at the water. “Perhaps I could visit from time to time.”

Mitaka smiled. “That would be nice.” The duo went silent as they admired the ocean for a while. Soon, however, Mitaka had to be somewhere else. He hoped his friends were still out scuba diving, so that they weren’t worried about him being missing. Sitting up, he made himself decent before getting onto his knees. Ren looked at him, somehow knowing he was leaving. “I will make sure our encounter stays a secret. I do want to see you again one day. I just don’t know how we’ll know.”

“…I suppose we have a unique bond. When I am here, you will know.”

Mitaka smiled. “Yeah…” There was a pause. Holding his hand out, Mitaka said, “It was nice meeting you, Ren. I won’t forget you.”

Ren stared at the hand in confusion. The concept of shaking hands entered his mind, so he grabbed the offered hand and squeezed firmly.

“Nor I, you.”

When the handshake ended, Ren rolled his tail out from under him and then dove into the water, his majestic, sleek tail sticking up in the air. Standing up, Mitaka watched him resurface before beginning to swim away. The further away Ren got, the sadder Mitaka became. It was kind of odd, to be sad about that. He didn’t know why the merman had such an effect on him.

“Please come back soon.”

Sighing with eyes closed, Mitaka turned around and headed further up the beach, not glancing back. Hundreds of feet away, Ren turned around and looked towards the shore. His eyes narrowed in despair, hating to see Mitaka go for some reason. Who exactly was this man? And why was he so heartwarming, so beautiful?

“I will be back soon. This I promise you for all eternity.”

Turning back around, Ren dove back under the water and swam as far away from human civilization as he could, pain and sadness filling every fiber of his being. He _would_ be back one day, he could feel it.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an idea for a continuation, but idk if I'll actually write it. If I do, I'll link it here in the future

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. Firstly, each chapter will have the ship name listed in the beginning notes, so that if you don't like a particular pairing of the three, you can skip that chapter (maybe you're not a fan of Hux/Mitaka for example) Secondly, I don't ever see myself writing these ships with non-con because I just can't see them raping one another, so you won't be seeing such drabbles here. Thirdly, I will be writing a Hitaka drabble on how Mitaka became Lieutenant, which will include bullying and physical abuse (not from Hux) so proper warnings will apply for that one
> 
> I think that's all I have to say about this collection. If anything changes (if I add more ships later, which I doubt but) they will be made accordingly and you will be informed via Notes


End file.
